


Catch as Catch Can

by imaginary_golux



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Catra has a very, very small obsession with She-Ra's ponytail.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Catch as Catch Can

There is really only one problem with Catra’s girlfriend occasionally becoming a tall, buff, ridiculously magically powerful avatar with an enormous glowing sword.

Okay, _two_ problems, but they’re working on the utter lack of self-preservation instinct and the willingness to sacrifice herself for others at the drop of a hat. It’s getting better.

But _aside_ from all of that, the problem is - well, the problem is She-Ra’s ponytail.

It’s so bouncy and flowy and _tempting_.

Catra wants to chase it.

Of course, _usually_ when Adora is being She-Ra, it’s because there’s some sort of problem that means they’re all busy fighting for their lives and running about saving the world again, and so Catra is sufficiently distracted by that to keep from giving in to her instincts, but sometimes Adora will become She-Ra just for fun, or to help lift something heavy, or to spar with Catra, and then…

Well, it’s a hell of a lot harder to keep from just _pouncing_.

It’s just _so tempting_. The end of the ponytail bounces and flicks and dances in the wind, and it would be the _perfect_ challenge, and Catra could _catch_ it and it would be _glorious_. But that would be deeply undignified.

She thinks she’s been reasonably subtle about her obsession right up until the day they finish a fairly boring mission and, instead of turning back into Adora, She-Ra grins at Catra and tosses her head, making her ponytail dance. “Bet you can’t catch me,” she teases.

“Oh, you’re _on_ ,” Catra says, crouching, and She-Ra turns and bounds off, hair streaming out behind her. Catra leaps.

It’s nearly half an hour later when she _finally_ manages to pin She-Ra down, sitting as heavily as she can atop her to keep her from getting up again, both of them breathing hard and grinning wildly, and Catra snags the so-tempting end of She-Ra’s ponytail, trapping it against the ground and digging her claws into the dirt. She-Ra laughs up at her.

“ _Caught_ it,” Catra says triumphantly.

“Yep,” She-Ra says, and shimmers beneath Catra, shrinking into Adora again; her ponytail vanishes from Catra’s hand.

Catra growls playfully down at her girlfriend. “Taking my prey away from me? Don’t you know that’s dangerous?”

Adora giggles. “I tremble with fear.”

“Hmph,” Catra says, and kisses her. Vanishing the magical ponytail is probably cheating - but at least she _did_ catch it. So there.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "End," and beta'd by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.


End file.
